


Wanted

by AlternativeRocker



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric and Serena think their relationship is the perfect level of blissful ignorance to feelings, but what happens when they lose perspective of what could be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd do chapter stories again but let's have a go. This is just a little introductory part - no doubt the ideas will get predictable in the next chapter, if not this one.

Watching her enter the bedroom again he couldn’t help but smile. Serena had brought them crisps and wine for the bedside tables whilst wearing only his shirt and her underwear - it had been the closest to hand when she tried to find clothing. Although they were living almost exclusively in Ric's house, her work schedule had left very little time to spend together for this week. They both had the following day off and since getting inside had made good use of their time to reacquaint themselves.

She rested her head on his bare shoulder whilst they lay on top of the duvet, and failed to imagine feeling as comfortable and content as this. He took a sip - his throat feeling fairly dry after not drinking anything since being at the hospital - before beginning a conversation. "What changes did you and the board make to my lovely workplace today?"

"I managed to persuade them to try for the new contract that had St James' so interested last week. A bit of friendly competition is always somewhat fun."

"I guess you also charmed your way into being the one to conduct the trial surgeries?" He would always remember her habit of fitting in as many electives as possible when under more than a necessary amount of stress.

"Well my flirting is now wasted on trying to win you over so I have to put it to better uses." She remarked as her lips brushed against his throat, knowing he understood how harmless she was being in those situations with others these days. Changing her tone to a slightly more hesitant one because she couldn't guess his answer she asked, "If I need a hand in them can I call upon you though?"

He smiled at her; he had never had a problem assisting her if it didn't interfere with any bigger picture, "As long as neither of us is putting them ahead of our actual patients."

"Yes, yes. We also have a new AAU consultant finally.” Her role as deputy CEO was the main bulk of her time spent in the hospital due to these interviews. Otherwise she had been down in the madness of AAU, whereas he had been reinstated on Keller a few months prior. That separation had helped them more than expected, however, because they had since began their personal relationship.

“Oh, so who is the replacement for the joyous Mr De Luca?” She raised an eyebrow towards him, “Sorry, I know he was there for you but he never exactly acted like the happiest person.” As much as he was still working in the same building it had been nothing to do with him who was to be hired.

“Coming from the world's least moody man," She laughed before continuing, "He is called Daniel Logan - wildly experienced, and for the cherry on top of a very lovely cake, it’s not his specialism but he likes vascular surgery.”

“If only I had known how to excite you years ago.” Ric commented, kissing along her collarbone.

“You hated me years ago.” They had agreed to have a rest hence the snacks and drinks but as she pressed her lips to his they knew that was a lost plan.

“Yet look at us now.” It had been all that time in the making and now they still felt a leap of excitement when they thought about what they did together these days. They could not have been this close if they were still working on the same ward every day, they had realised that quickly yet in a professional sense there was nobody who quite matched up to the other in their eyes.

The relationship had moved fast, after their first night they thought it would take a step backwards and develop over time yet it hadn't panned out that way. Before that - when Serena first identified she was truly attracted to her friend - she thought if they were to date it would break her habit of a lifetime of jumping straight into bed. It was much more hopeful than other times because it was Ric and she had known instinctively they would work better than past flings.

Realistically she should have guessed the only way to face up to how much they liked the other was after a few drinks but a small part of her had thought it would have been nice to be properly asked out by him. They had still not even acknowledged their living situation as that would mean facing up to this becoming serious. Meanwhile, his hand was now underneath the shirt she had stolen and teasing the skin he came in to contact with. Her thoughts were discontinued as their lips moved together in wonderfully tender touches, becoming longer and more passionate as time elapsed.

* * *

 

Later that evening Serena sat up in the bed and rested back against the wall raising the wine glass to her lips. He was sleeping on his side facing her and she couldn't resist running a finger down his cheek. She had nodded off too but had needed to use the bathroom, and got distracted by the soft lighting from the early evening streetlights and the view of him on her return.

Neither of them had said they were in love, they knew the other cared for them and enjoyed the physical aspects but deeper than that was unknown. She didn't understand her own feelings which was overwhelming in itself. It was obvious they would have to decide how to progress yet there was a risk they'd lose this elation whatever the outcome. Placing the glass back, still with half the liquid remaining, she slid down and shifted so that her body was nestled against his chest, his hand curling around her waist within moments. She could think about that at a later time, for now she was in one of the most pleasant periods of her life and it was almost all down to the man lying beside her.


End file.
